barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Puttin' On A Show
'Puttin' On A Show '''is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Barney's Talent Show". Lyrics Original/Current= Can we have a stage? Sure you can! What about lights? Big and bright! We're gonna need a curtain? Yes, we will! And, a spotlight too? That's what we'll do! It's gonna be fun you know. Let's put on a show. There's gonna be music. There's gonna be dancing. We'll sing a song or two. That's what we're gonna do. Let's get dressed up and play pretend. We'll sing and dance for all our friends. Let's get started, I can hardly wait. Doing a show is gonna be great. Come on everybody let's go! We're puttin' on a show. There's gonna be music. There's gonna be dancing. We can hardly wait. Doing a show is gonna be great! It's gonna be fun you know. Let's put on a show. Come on everybody let's go. We're puttin' on a show. Come on everybody let's go We're puttin' on a show! |-| Alternative= ''This version was only used in Barney's Talent Show and Is Everybody Happy? We're puttin' on a show. There's smiles from ear to ear. We're puttin' on a show The crowd will clap and cheer! Come on everybody, let's go We're puttin' on a show. Set the stage, light the lights. We're gonna dress up and look real nice. Paint the set, get the props. Our talent/puppet show is gonna be tops. Come on everybody, let's go. We're puttin' on a show. There's gonna be music. There's gonna be dancing. We'll sing a song or two. That's we're gonna do. Step right up, take a seat. Tap your toes to the happy beat. Come on everybody, let's go. We're puttin' on a show. Come on everybody, let's go. We're puttin' on a show. |-| "Talent Show" Finale= We're sad to say our show is done. We had a great time and we had some fun. From all of us to all of you, a talent show is what you can do. We had great fun you know. Just puttin' on a show. The thrill of the spotlight! The show turned out just right. We sang a song or two, straight from us to you. It's been great fun you know, puttin' on a show. It's been great fun you know, puttin' on a show. Now, I'm out in the spotlight, I overcame my stage fright. I've had a lot of fun! I can't believe we're done! From all of us to all of you, you're the best and we love you! It's been great fun you know. just puttin' on a show. It's been great fun you know, just puttin' on a show. It's been great fun you know, just puttin' on a show! Barney Song Used In... #Barney's Talent Show #Is Everybody Happy? #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Barney's Big Top Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #It's Showtime! #Special Skills #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece (Scene Taken from: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) #Musical Zoo (Episode Featured: Special Skills) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: It's Showtime!) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece/Scene Taken from: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:Songs Written By Tony Peugh Category:1996